kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Qunow/(Off topic) ANA Mileage Club Edy Card
Note: This blogpost is an off topic post that is not related to the theme of this site (kancolle). The reason why this post appear on this site is because currently I don't have a better page to host this page. Recently, Google's Android Pay have launched in Japan with support of a contactless IC card named as Rakuten Edy card, for Android phones that support the "osaifu-keitai" function (NFC Type F, and the FeliCa Secure Element) and have an android version above 4.4. The contactless IC card Rakuten Edy function like those value-storing contactless payment card commonly seen in transport system around the world, like suica in Japan, which you can load/store some money into the card, then use it to make payment in places where readers are setup. However there are two key differences that set rakuten edy different from other IC cards. First, it is not interchangable with suica or other similar ic cards, which mean you can't use the card to pay for train/bus/metro fare. Second, It come with an reward system, which mean after spending every 200 Yen, you can get a point back from it. (some shops give you higher rate than that) You can now apply a new rakuten edy card for free in android pay if you have a compatible phone, and if you do so before Jan 31, 2017 you can also get 400 JPY reward, but the requirement listed above indicated that virtually all non-Japanese phones are unsupports (global version Sony/Fujitsu/Panasonic/Sharp/Kyocera phones does not support that either). Alternatively you can apply for a physical card. Usually, you need to pay 300 Yen to buy a point card, however it would be free if you are applying for a third party card that come with edy function. Most cards incorporated edy function are Japanese credit/debit card which require you to proof yu are living in Japan to apply, but ANA Mileage Club card is an exception. In past, you can go onto ANA mileage club's site and apply for their membership, then dial or mail customer service then they will send you an ANA mileage club card with edy function, however they have changed their policy starting from Sept 15, 2016. They're still mailing their card overseas for free but they are no longer providing overseas members with their edy version card. Does that mean the route no longer work? appearently no, as they're still shipping their edy-supported cards within Japan. So it seems like merely changing your address to a Japanese one on ANA's site could allow you to get an edy card from ANA. But to request an edy card from ANA's site, one must first become an approved member of ANA mileage club, while the member status of a newly registered member is only instant. What that mean is still unknown to me as I was just start attempting this but it probably mean you would have to wait till ANA ship the non-edy card to your home (takes 4-6 weeks for address outside Japan), then login with the code on that card onto ANA, change your address to a Japanese address, apply for a change, and then wait for 2-3 more week and ANA will send that member card with edy function to the Japanese address you supplied, and then you can start using the edy card to gain points, as well as ANA mileages. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts